wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Riverway
Riverway Riverway is my character! DON'T USE WITHOUT PERMISSION! Coding done by Legacy A P E R A N C E ''' Riverway is a navy blue, almost black. His underscales and wings are black and his horns are a deep purple. He looks mostly NightWing besides small webs, barely visible gills. He has small webs between his horns. His stars on his neck and wings glow in the dark. '''P E R S O N A L I T Y Riverway is a nice dragonet. He was teased during school for being different and not having a NIghWing name. Riverway has only one friend named Galaxy. He likes to read and likes to imagine stories. Some say he is in different worlds at times. H I S T O R Y Riverway hatched years after the NightWings had left the NightWing volcano. All the NightWings had powers. Riverway barely remembered his father. He only remembered his presents. nothing more. Riverway grew up with his mother and was a happy dragonet always reading stories and writing some too. He mostly love stories about adventure. When he started school, he noticed he was different from other dragonets, not knowing he was a hybrid. He tried to ignore it, but as time went on, it started to bother him. He noticed that he didn't have a very NightWingy name.He liked swimming and the rain. And most of all, he had no powers. After awhile, students started calling him defective, or wrong. Riverway started to believe them. Riverway started to become depressed. He stoped anything that was "Not NightWing" like swimming and eating fish, and tried to be more NightWing. He felt more weird. His mother noticed the changes and wondered if he was getting bullied. She soon told him a secret. He wasn't all NightWing. "You're half SeaWing."Riverway was confused why his mother had kept it a secret. She told him that she thought he looked so NightWing that no one would notice. "You obviously have more of your Father in you than I thought." Riverway continued school, hiding the fact that he was a hybrid. Soon a new student came. Her name was Galaxy and she seemed to be perfect at everything. She had both visions and mindreading. She got perfect scores. She was smart, and very pretty. Riverway felt small compared to her. She made him feel more weird and left out. But one day, Galaxy wanted to talk with Riverway. The two soon became friends. They hung out together and did everything together. When dragonets teased him, she told them to back off. Soon, no one bothered Riverway anymore. Galaxy always called Riverway her “best friend for ever and ever!” Riverway loved it. But he also felt like he was betraying her for not telling her his secret. One day, he asked Galaxy something. He asked her why she wanted to be his friend. She told him it didn't matter to her what a dragon was or how many powers they had. It was who they were on the inside. Riverway then told her, "I'm not who you think I am" Galaxy laughed and said she knew exactly who he was. He was funny, nice, caring, and smart. Riverway told her he was a hybrid. He had no idea who his father was. He asked her if she was mad. Galaxy said no. She always had this vision. Of a dragonet growing up without a father. But one day, he found out who he really was. "And I was there to help him." Riverway and Galaxy went off to find out if they could find Riverway's father. They asked Riverway's mother and she told them that the last time she heard of him he was on an island by himself. Galaxy and Riverway went off to find the island. After asking around, they found the island. It was small with a hut on it. Riverway walked in to find a navy blue SeaWing with teal underscales and wings. The SeaWing recognized Riverway. The SeaWing hugged him saying he was glad he came. After some chatting, Riverway asked his father if he would come back to the NightWing Kingdom with him. His father agreed. On the way home, Riverway thanked Galaxy for helping him. They told each other that they felt more than friends. Riverway's mother and father were happy to see eachother again after six years. The family was happy again. T R I V I A * Riverway was originally a NightWing * He was one of my first NightWing * He has a similar dragonet hood with my other character Dreamcatcher 'G A L L E R Y ' 365B2EBF-E788-4263-8E69-BDA9EDFCB9CE.jpeg|By Gocha the MudWing on Quotev 493693D5-29C1-41AC-B9FA-BA0ED8F697E7.jpeg|Riverway by Tidal Wave DA Seawing! Thanks Bestie!!!! 999D2456-A463-4826-828D-75BB445B674F.jpeg|Riverway aesthetic By MKDragonet! Thanks! Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas